A New Beginning
by 7734
Summary: Diego was heartbroken. Victoria had stopped loving him after she had found out he was Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

Diego was heartbroken. Victoria had stopped loving him after she had found out he was Zorro. Well she has stopped loving Zorro; she had never loved him anyway. Diego was sitting in his room; he just wanted to be alone. He had been chasing the bandits for months and he finally captured them. As much as he hated to go into the pueblo, he had to. He had to take the bandits to Sergeant Mendoza to be locked up. Diego decided he would go see a Victoria, to try and make her see that he kept the secret of his identity because he was afraid that she might be in danger and that she would reject him. When Victoria saw Zorro she did not run to him and fall into his arm like she usually did, but instead she turned her back and walked into her kitchen. Zorro did not follow her. He has seen the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. He just called for Tornado and road out into the night. Victoria saw him ride away, she was angry at him. She felt that should would not be able to trust him again and she also felt that she could never love Zorro for who he truly was, Diego.

Zorro rode to his cave and was glade that Felipe was not there as he usually was. Zorro took of his mask and wept. He had been rejected by the only person that he had ever truly loved. At that moment he just wished Zorro had never entered his life of any other live. Diego left the through the secret entrance to the cave and slipped unnoticed into his room.

Alejandro was worried about his son. Diego had not been his usual self. He had stopped experimenting on his science and was now in his room most of the time. Diego has stopped going to the pueblo with him and Felipe. Alejandro was determined to find out what was wrong with his son. That evening Alejandro found Diego at the piano running his hands sadly over the keys. Usually Diego would play the piano with a light heart and a smile on his face, but lately he has seemed to lose interest in that to. Alejandro sat down next to his son. They sat for a while, the only sound came from the piano that Diego was playing. To Alejandro it sounded like someone had died. Diego looked at his father. Alejandro was surprised; his son looked so hurt and lost. He put his arm around his son's shoulders and asked "What has been bothering you?"

Diego tried to deny that anything was bothering him but Alejandro was determined to get to the bottom of this. Finally Diego gave in. He said "Victoria has rejected me." Alejandro was surprised "What do you mean? Victoria, she is in love with Zorro."

"Yes," said Diego, "she is in love with the man I have created to save the pueblo from those who seek to tear it down." It took a while for Alejandro to figure out just was his son meant. He looked shocked ask he said "The man who you have created? Do you mean you are Zorro?"

"Yes" said Diego "Victoria has rejected Zorro because it is me Diego, the dreamer of the pueblo."

Alejandro looked at his son. He knew that Diego was telling the truth. He could see it in his blue eyes. He also saw defeat and sadness.

Alejandro said, "You could find another to love and who would love you for who you truly are."

Diego looked at his father and sadly said, "I don't know if I can. I have been in love with Victoria since we where children," Diego got up and said, "I will try since she does not love me the same way I love her." Alejandro watched as Diego with slumped shoulders leave the room. He finally realized that someone has died, Diego had died, he had lost the will to live and keep fighting for what he has been fighting for, justice.

Life at the de la Vega hacienda had started to go back to its normal ways. But there was sadness, a sense of defeat. Don Alejandro was reminded of it every time he saw his son. He did not know what he could do to help his son get past the loss of Victoria's love. Diego did not go to town if he could help it and if he went he did his business and left. He did not want to see Victoria, because he knew it would make every thing much worse. He did not go with his father and Felipe when they went to have lunch at the tavern; he avoided that place at all cost.

A week past since Diego has revealed his identity as Zorro to his father. Diego sometimes wished he has not told his father because now his father looked at him with fearful eyes. Diego did not want his father to be worried about him.

Don Alejandro called for his son to come into the living room. Diego was in his room and did not want to be disturbed. He was tired because he has been up all night chasing the bandits that has stolen some of the neighbors flock. His father called again and with a sigh Diego got up and went to see what his father wanted. When they where seated Alejandro began, "Diego, do you know who Don Emilio de la Castro is?"

"Yes," said Diego, "Don Emilio served with you in the war, why?"

"Well Don Emilio and daughter are coming to Los Angeles for a few weeks and I have invited them to say with us at the hacienda." Said Do Alejandro

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Diego, "You have never bothered to tell me who you invite and don't invite to the hacienda."

"I am going hold a party for them and I was wondering if it would be ok to invite Victoria?" asked Don Alejandro

Diego just looked at his father and then turned to him and said "You can invite any one you like." After that Diego walked away. Alejandro looked at his son as he rounder the corner. He felt sad for him and he knew Diego did mind that he was going to invite Victoria but he would because his son should have said he did not want her to be there.

Victoria was lost in thought when Sergeant Mendoza walked in to the tavern. She had been thinking about Zorro. She remembered who last week she had turned her back on him, but before she had done so she saw the hurt in his eyes. She started as he sat down at a table. She has not seen him come in. Victoria came and asked if he wanted anything. He said he would have some of her cool orange juice. She sat down at the table with him because he was the only customer she had at the moment. When h Mendoza was done he asked her is she has heard the news. Victoria looked at him and asked, "What news?"

Mendoza said, "Don Emilio de la Castro and his daughter were coming to town and that Don Alejandro had invited them to stay at his hacienda."

"His daughter?" asked Victoria

"Yes, and from what I hear she is quit the beauty." Said Sergeant Mendoza, "I also hear she has a firry spirit, she does not like injustice and she speaks her mind."

Victoria just listened. She could not say anything, and she did not know why. Mendoza continued, "She is about your age and with any luck Don Diego might fall in love with her. I doubt it, but you never know." He got up and wished Victoria a good day and left. Victoria closed her tavern early because she was so distracted by what Mendoza has told her. After she had cleaned the tavern she went to her room and sat for a while. She thought about Zorro, and how she had loved him until she had discovered that he was her best friend, Diego. The night that Zorro had asked her to marry him came back to her. She heard Diego's voice as he said "The man beneath this mask is afraid of only one thing in this world. That you love a hero with whom he can not possibly compete. That if this mask were removed, you would still be in love with Zorro and not with a man of flesh and blood." She did not love the man beneath the like he has always feared or did she? Victoria did not know who she felt about Diego; all she knew that she was angry at him for not telling her that he was Zorro.

Don Alejandro came to the tavern the next day with Felipe. They sat down at a table. Victoria saw them. She gave Alejandro a smile. She came to them and asked it they wanted anything. Alejandro and Filipe ordered. As they waited for their food to come, Victoria asked where Don Diego was. She did not know why she wanted to know, but she did. Alejandro said, "Diego went to Santa Paula to escort Don Emilio de la Castro and his daughter to Los Angeles, and speaking of Don Emilio, I am going to have a party for him and his daughter to welcome them the day after tomorrow and Diego and I would be honored if you would join us."

Victoria thought if only Don Alejandro knew how much pain I have caused his son he would not so eagerly invite her, but out loud she said, "I will try my best to be their."

"Excellent," said Alejandro as he got up "I will be expecting you."

The night of the party arrived all to soon for Victoria. She had not been in the same room with Diego for over five minutes let along all night. She did not know what to wear and she was afraid of how Diego would treat her. When she arrived the hacienda she was warmly welcomed by Don Alejandro and Felipe but Diego was no where to be seen. Victory did not know what to do with her self so she went for some water and just observed the newcomers from the wall. She wondered where Diego was for she would have loved to catch a grips of him.

Diego know his father would be expecting him to be at the party to welcome every one but he had other things to do. He had received reports that there were robbers in the area and he wanted to take care of them before they could cause trouble. Diego was on Tornado looking out over the plains of California when he heard some horses in the distance. He wheeled Tornado around and saw the men. He broke his horse into a fast run to catch up to the bandits. As he drew near on of the bandits saw him coming and whipped out his gun and fired at Zorro. Diego felt a sharp pain in his left leg and looked dawn and saw the bullet hole in his pants. Zorro did not waist time before he jumped of Tornados back and onto the bandit the hit him. The horse was started at the sudden extra amount of weight he had on him and started to buck. The bandit flew of and hit the ground with a sickening crack; Zorro hit the ground, not as hard, but he got back up holding his leg. There were two other bandits. Zorro got out his whip and sword. He knocked the second bandit out with one quick whip of his whip the third got his sword out and attacked. Diego backup but doubled over in pain again and the bandit slashed his sword at Zorro's neck, but he moved just in time but the tip of the blade sliced through Zorro's mask for his cheek all the way to his forehead. Thankfully it was dark and only lit by the half moon for Zorro's mask fell away. Diego had had enough of this as quickly as his injured leg allowed exposed of the third bandit and making a Z on his cloths dragged all three back to town. Zorro had to get back to his cave to look at the damage that was done.

Don Alejandro was worried about where Diego had gotten to and hoped nothing had happened to him. Diego had told him that he had to do one more thing before he could come and join the party. But relived washed over him when he saw his son coming down the stairs. But he saw that Diego was limping slightly and when he drew near he saw a shallow cut that went from the middle of Diego's left cheek through his eye brow all the way to his forehead. Alejandro clutched his heart as he asked Diego, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was working on one of my experiments when it blew up. Some to the glass shards unfortunately go me." said Diego, but in a quitter tone he added, "This is going to leave a nice scar as a reminder of who I am."

Don Alejandro just looked at his son and was relieved he was alright. He took Diego in his arms and gave him a huge. Diego know why his father did it and said to him "Tonight you don't have to worry lets just go and enjoy our party and our gests."

When Don Emilio de la Castro arrived at the hacienda two days ago, Diego was struck how beautiful his daughter was. Her name was Elizabeth and when they sat down and talked Diego found that they had a lot in common. She was for justice the same way he was and like him she did not believe that violence was the way to end injustice. She was very interested in science and loved to experiment with new things. All in all they got along very well. And tonight Diego was struck at how beautiful she really was in a flowing blue dress that swirled around her when ever she moved. She was talking with some one but he couldn't see who. As he drew nearer the man that block the other person moved and he saw that she was talking to Victoria. Diego stopped for a moment and looked at Victoria. She was as beautiful as ever with her pink dress that fit her in all the right places. He was not sure how she would feel if her came and talked with her. Finally Diego approached the young ladies. He stopped and being the gentleman he always is gave a little bow and said to both, "Hula."

Victoria looked up in surprise, but Elizabeth looked up with pleasure.

"Hula, Diego," said Elizabeth but when she saw his face and the cut the ran from his cheek to his forehead she looked alarmed. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, one of my experiments went a little wrong this morning." said Diego

Victory had not said a word but when Diego looked at her he saw horror in her eyes and he knew that she knew he was not telling the truth.

"How has your evening been, Victoria?" asked Diego

"Fine." said Victoria almost rudely

Diego got the hint that she did not want to talk with her so he turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?"

"Of course Diego, did you have any special dance in mind?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes, do you know the Laedral?" asked Diego

"Of course I do, but that's and Austrian folk dance, where did you learn it?" asked Elizabeth a little surprised.

"While I was at the university in Madrid some of my friends decided to take a very long side trip to Austria. We were in a lot of trouble when we got back but it was worth it." said Diego winking at Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego walked to the musicians and had a whispered conversation. The smile on his face as he came back took Elizabeth's breath away. She knew he was handsome, but at that moment he was so much more. The smile made his eyes twinkle and the dimples on his face really noticeable. Diego bowed and offered his had to Elizabeth. She took it and noticed at once how her hand fit into his perfectly. As Diego lead her onto the dance floor, Elisabeth felt butterflies her stomach. Then the music started, and she was carried away. Diego took both her hands and started to dance. Elisabeth was amazed because it seemed everything Diego did was done with grace and great care. Here was a man who was smart, funny, scientist, charming, mysterious; there seemed on end to what Diego was. She was brought out of her thoughts as Diego twirled them both around and she was left breathless looking into his eyes. The blush on his cheeks was unmistakable as he twirled her away again.

The laendral is said to be the dance of romance, and at that moment as he held Elisabeth in his arms Diego realized how true it was. This beautiful woman, swishing her dress back and forth, was playing havoc with his emotions. He felt as if is heart would pound out of his chest. He held his hand above her head, she was lightly holding on and was twirling away under it, his other hand came up and she grabbed it, Diego felt like he was in a dream. Never, in all his years in California, had he met someone who could dance the way Elizabeth did. True, Victoria was a good, but the woman in his arms moved with such grace he could have sworn her feet did not touch the ground. Diego heard the music getting softer and knew is was almost over, he spun Elisabeth away once more and she came back, they were left face to face, only inches apart. Both did not hear the applause of the guests nor notice that they were the only ones on the dance floor. They were to caught up in each others eyes and the thousand emotions that where playing in their depts. Blushing, Diego dropped Elisabeth's hands and bowed once more. She watched him walk way and wondered what she had done wrong.

Victoria watched as Diego walked of the dance floor. She noted that his face was rather red and a wave of jealousy hit her. What right had he to blush in the arms of another woman? In her mind she was the only one allowed to make Diego feel that way. Victoria looked at Elisabeth, who was still standing where Diego left her. The jealousy was wiped of Victoria's face and replaced with anger at Elisabeth who was still looking at the door where Diego had vanished from. She was angry because it was Elisabeth who had made him blush, her that he had danced with so easily, her that he looked at deeply, her that he had held so close the onlookers had a difficult time telling where he began and she ended.

Mendoza came up to Victoria with a smile on his face and being the careless sergeant he was started talking.

"Did you see who they danced? Wasn't it just amazing? Who knew a dance could show so much?" he said to Victoria

"What do you mean, 'show so much'? I saw nothing. It was just a stupid little dance!" Victoria fired back

"A stupid little dance you say, but it was so much more. To me it looked like Diego and Elisabeth were a couple and the dance only showed how much they loved each other." said Mendoza

"Love," spluttered Victoria, "They have only known each other for a few weeks. You are ridicules."

"I'm not saying they are in love, Victoria, I am saying it looked very romantic. No need to get angry at me." said Mendoza

"Well keep your comments to yourself!" Victoria hissed as she walked way. She noted that Elizabeth was no longer on the dance floor, or in the room, and she was going to make sure that woman kept way from Diego.

"Wonder what has got her tail in a not?" said Mendoza as he watched her leave.

Diego had to get out of the room. It became unbearably hot and to his discomfort he saw everyone looking at them. He left Elisabeth standing in the middle, but he did not care. All he knew is that he needed fresh air and to clear his head. Something happened when he danced with Elisabeth, and he was not sure how to respond. As he walked away he saw Victoria and the look on her face was disconcerting. He could not deal with her now. She had hurt him too deeply to even care what her feelings where at the moment. He had the urge to run but he forced himself to walk so no one would suspect how distraught he really was. Once out side he literally ran to the end of the rose garden and took a deep rose scented breath. As much as he hated it, he was once again taken to the past. In this very garden Victoria and he shared there first kiss, where he had given her the first rose. Angry, Diego reminded himself that it was not he who had kissed her, but Zorro. He wanted to scream, how could he have messed up his life so much? Diego took a few more calming breaths and his mind when back to the dance. The dance where he felt like he could do anything as Diego, not Zorro. He looked at his had and wondered who could Elisabeth's fit his so completely? She made him feel so differently. He did not know how but everything was perfect when he held her close. He did not have to worry about the duties of Zorro and for once in his life he could just be himself. Diego was lost so deep in thought he did not hear the person walking up. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder and spun around. He tried to calm is racing heart when he saw Elisabeth with concern written in her eyes.

"Diego, are you alright?" She asked

"Yes, I'm ok." Diego lied

"Are you sure, you seemed so troubled when you left." Said Elizabeth

"I just needed some air; it was getting quite warm in there." Said Diego

Elizabeth looked at him not sure is she should believe him or not and was about to tell him as much when Victoria showed up.

"My dear Elisabeth, what are you doing out here alone, with a man no less. If someone saw you rumors would start flying about." Said Victoria as though she cared

"Every one knows Diego is a gentleman and he would not do such things you are suggesting." Said Elisabeth a little annoyed. All she wanted was some time with Diego to figure out what was wrong with him, but no this woman had to interrupt our conversation.

"Yes, Victoria I would not dream of ruining Elizabeth's reputation. You should know that, you and I have been alone on a lot of occasion's and in all that time have I ever threatened you?" said Diego with an edge to his voice. Without waiting for a response Diego turned to Elizabeth and took her hand.

"Thank you for dancing with me. You are the best dancer I have meet and think we should not wait long until the next one we share. I have to leave you know but I had a wonderful evening with you." Said Diego. He bowed and, to Victoria's horror, kissed Elizabeth's hand.

If looks Victoria's look could kill Diego would be dead. But he did not see her; he just striated up and looked at Elizabeth again before he left. Victoria didn't know if she wanted to flee, kill Diego, or kill Elizabeth. The look on Elizabeth's made her take action. Victoria took a few steps back, as though she had been hit him the face, then turned and marched back into the house. Elizabeth stayed in the rose garden, letting the night air cool her face. She looked dreamily at the clear sky, remembering the feel of Diego's soft lips on her hand. She was surprised she was reacting the way she was, what was it about him that made her body tingle? He was just her friend, but why was she all of a sudden feeling all this unexplainable things in his presence. Before she had no trouble talking to him and was comfortable in his percents but now the mere thought of him made her shiver.

"What is wrong with me, he is my friend!" thought Elizabeth.

"If he is just your friend than why do you shiver?" asked the sly part of her mind

"I don't know?" said the defiant part

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to yourself!" said the sly part

"I don't know what you are talking about." said the defiant part

While Elizabeth arguing with herself, Diego had ran to the secret cave. He was thankful Felipe was not there. He change into his Zorro clothes, settled up Tornado, and at full speed, galloped out into the night. As the wind hit his face he felt the cut on his cheek sting a bit, but he did not care. He urged Tornado to run faster, leaving Diego behind as he ran, because he needed to be Zorro just for a little bit. He needed to forget about Diego's turmoil or else he would go insane. He needed to calm himself down and he knew as Diego he would never be able to so he let the legend he created take him in to his other life, the life he hated, but the one he needed at the moment to keep his sanity. Zorro rode, not caring where Tornado took him, he just needed to be gone. After a while he slowed his black stead to a slow stride and as he looked around he saw a small lake at the bottom of the hill. He guided Tornado to the bottom and got off; he let his horse rest for a while and sat down. Zorro was calm enough to let Diego back in. He thought of everything that had happened in the last few hours. Running his mind over every little detail to figure out why he had fled

"I did not flee." said Diego's stubborn mind

"O, yes you did." said Diego's realistic mind

"No, I just had to get out of there." said the stubborn part

"HA, you admit you fled. I just want to know why!" said the realistic part.

"Because it got to HOT." said the stubborn part

"Nope, you felt something." said the realistic part triumphantly

"For who?" asked the stubborn part

"Elizabeth de la Castro." said the realistic part

"No, I don't feel anything for her. It is Victoria I love." said the stubborn part

"Well it's your life. You can choose to be happy with Elizabeth or choose to watch as Victoria hurts you again and again." said the realistic part

"All Victoria needs to understand is why I kept my secret from her. Once she realizes I was trying to keep her save she will forgive me and we can finally get married." said the stubborn part

"If you are so sure it is Victoria you love, then why did you blush in the arms of another? Why did you look into her eyes as if they where your life line? Why did you fled as soon ad the dance was over?" Asked the realistic part. Zorro reached up and slowly slid the mask of his face and cradling his head him his hands whispered Diego. "I don't know."


End file.
